Random Word Generator Series
by Kels92
Summary: A series of short one-shots all of the Morgan/Reid variety and of all genres, mainly romance. M to be safe.
1. 10 Very Common Adjectives

So! I found this nifty little thing called a "Random Word Generator". It lets you choose the word type and the complexity of the word (common, uncommon, etc.). The following chapter has 10 very common adjectives. :3 All are Reid/Morgan pairings. So, if you don't like it, then scram.

I do not own Criminal Minds. :( Sad times…

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

1. Right

Reid didn't move from his spot on the floor as he watched Morgan stomp out of their shared apartment, didn't stop the tears from falling down his face, couldn't stop the hurt that was breaking his heart. Morgan said that Reid was cold, unloving, difficult, _stupid _in the ways of social interacting.

And he was right.

Morgan was _always _right.

2. Next

"Stay next to me."

It had been a simple request, one that should have been simply followed. But, as Morgan watched Reid talk down a gun-waving UnSub with no gun of his own _yet again_, he realized that simply _requesting _wouldn't be enough.

3. Gone

Morgan knew something was wrong when Reid didn't come home after going to the store. He was pretty sure he had died a little bit when Hotch called him telling him to meet him at the hospital. And he was positive his heart broke when Reid asked him who he was and why he as so worried about a person he didn't even know.

When he looked into those brown eyes he loved so much, he knew that his Spencer Reid was _gone_.

4. Dark

Morgan sped down the road, taking note of how every house he passed was dark, not even the porch lights were on. A nasty storm had knocked out the power all over the city. If it hadn't been for Clooney's barking, he'd still be asleep, unknowing to the fact that Reid was probably hyperventilating or passed out by the time he woke up in the morning.

When he reached Reid's apartment, he saw the skinny, supposed-Genius standing out in the rain wearing a T-shirt, sweats, slippers, and holding a flash-light in his hand.

Derek Morgan had then come to the conclusion that the "absence of light" wasn't the only reason Reid was afraid of the dark.

5. Trial

At first it had just been a trail of sorts, a practice run, if you will. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan were just testing the waters when it came to the two of them being in a romantic relationship. Neither one of them had counted on falling in love.

6. Sad

Derek Morgan was hardly ever sad. He had been angry, hurt, and upset, but never sad. The last time he was sad was when his father had died and he hadn't been sad since. Until now.

"Hey, Spencer…do you remember me?"

"No, I don't believe we've ever met. If we had I'd remember-I have an eidetic memory."

7. Six

For a long time, Reid felt alone in the world when it came to his odd quirks. Like his mix-matched socks and his fear of the dark. But when Morgan told him he was afraid of the number 6 and he didn't know why, Reid didn't feel so alone.

8. Curious

Reid had been told many times by Morgan that his curiosity would someday get him into trouble. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. And, as Reid watched Morgan be unfaithful, he realized grimly that satisfaction didn't always bring him back.

9. Assuming

Reid had just assumed that Morgan was flirting with him on accident. Morgan was a very flirtatious person, flirted with every beautiful woman he saw. Reid wasn't a woman, and Morgan was straight, painfully so.

Morgan had just assumed Reid was playing hard to get. It wasn't until he got a verbal smack-down from his favorite tech-goddess about a certain genius that he realized Reid thought he was teasing him.

Funny how assuming tends to lead people in the wrong direction.

10. Becoming

Morgan had been scared, horrified, really, at the thought of him and Reid becoming something more that just friends, of that night becoming more than just a one-night thing. He had been scared of giving one person that much trust, that much power over him, of giving someone his heart with the ever looming possibility of heart break.

Merely seconds after thinking that, and after seeing the equally frightened look in his co-worker's brown eyes, he realized he wasn't the only one afraid.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Well, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I already got chapter 2 brewin' up in meh brainz. Don't wanna post it if nobody likes it.

~stereo-typed


	2. 10 Very Common Nouns

So! Chapter 2! 10 very common nouns, this time around! :3 Same pairings as before.

I do not own Criminal Minds. :(

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

1. Connection

If anyone had noticed the connection between Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, it was Garcia. She saw how they looked at each other when they thought no-one was looking, she saw how they were naturally drawn to each other, saw how they did little things to spend time with each other and how Derek spent less time dancing and more time conversing with the team (mainly Spencer) when they went out for drinks together.

And, of course, the not-so-secret bathroom-sex-romps on slow days at the BAU.

Yeah. There was _definitely _a connection.

2. Model

It had been a conversation amongst the ladies one evening at the BAU. It had started with Garcia gushing over Reid, which surprised JJ and Prentiss only a little (Garcia had been fawning over Morgan and Reid a lot more, now-a-days).

"I mean, his cheek-bones are _so _defined! And his lips-have you _ever _seen a man with lips like his? And don't even get me started on his eyes!"

"You talkin' about me, Baby Girl?" Morgan had asked after he unintentionally snuck up on the conversing women.

"Sorry, Morgan," Prentiss said. "But she's talking about Reid this time, believe it or not." The dark-skinned man shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if he used to be a male model or something," he said before walking away.

The women shared a knowing look before happily dismissing themselves and going back to work.

3. Many

When Morgan came to work on Monday thoroughly exhausted with an unusually _giddy _Reid,Garcia was hot on his heels to figure it out.

After hours of relentless questioning and not-so-subtle hints about what she _thought _went on over the weekend, Morgan said only one thing:

"So…many…Star-Trek episodes…"

And that was all he needed to say.

4. Brother

It pained him to hear Reid call him his brother. Not that he was upset about being such a positive influence on the younger man, no. He cherished it, because that was as close to him as he was ever going to get; brotherly one-armed hugs, noogies, teasing…

No loving embraces, caresses, flirting.

Just Brothers.

5. Mess

Spencer Reid loved Derek Morgan-and he wouldn't be the only one to tell you so. SSA Aaron Hotchner would also tell you that Spencer loved Derek unconditionally, David Rossi too. And Emily Prentiss, Jenifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia. He loved all his strengths, his faults, everything.

Well…almost everything.

"Ouch! DEREK!"

"What?"

"You do realize that leaving your exercise equipment laying around is a serious danger to our health?"

"No, it's just a danger to YOU. Pick up your feet, man."

"This place is a mess!" Reid all but screeched. Morgan looked at him from his spot on the couch.

"Like I said: pick up your feet, man."

Reid had half a mind to throw one of the many weights at the back of Morgan's fat head.

6. Mathematics

The Reid Effect. It was something everyone on the team knew about. Reid didn't mind, he knew he was bad with children. And he was never really fond of animals. So when Hotch had asked him to look after Jack, Reid instantly wondered if Hotch had gone _insane_.

"Uh, I, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Hotch," Reid stuttered. The last time he and Jack were left alone he'd managed to make the poor boy cry.

"It's okay, Reid, it's just for ten minutes," Hotch said in a soothing tone usually reserved for his five year old. "And he has homework, so he'll be busy."

When Hotch came back 15 minutes later, he found one Dr. Spencer Reid playing a mathematical game with his son.

Hotch instantly wondered if the _world _had gone insane.

7. Hiding

Derek Morgan was hiding something from him, and he just knew it.

The way his eyes shifted, how he was constantly glancing over his shoulder, and his need to know where Spencer was every minute of everyday were dead giveaways.

"I think Morgan's cheating on me…" Reid had said mournfully one day in Garcia's office.

"What?" the bubbly blonde had immediately twisted in her seat to face the young genius. "How could you think that?"

"Well, he's been acting strange lately!" he defended. "He's _hiding _something from me, Penelope. And Derek's _never _hidden anything from me before…"

"Well, just wait and see before you make assumptions of my Chocolate God, Mister!"

With a frown, Spencer went back to his desk.

Later that same night, Derek proposed.

"I guess it's true, then," Reid had mumbled after he and Morgan had made love.

"What's true, Pretty Boy?"

"That assuming makes and ass out of you _and _me."

8. Value

If anyone knew the value of trust, it was Derek Morgan.

He didn't trust very many people. Even including his family, he could still only count them on one hand.

He knew the value of trust could be priceless, and, with one small error, become worthless.

Glancing to the back of the jet where Dr. Spencer Reid sat-who was pointedly ignoring him- Morgan remembered all to well when happens when you break someone's trust.

9. Crazy

"Spence, are you sure you saw it?"

"I'm not crazy, Morgan! If I said I saw it then I _saw it!"_

"I am _not _callin' you crazy, Reid! Just maybe you were over exaggerat-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"See? I told you it was a giant spider!"

10. Truck

_What a way to go, _Spencer though drowsily. _Of all the ways I could have died, with what I do for a living, I get hit by a car._

"Did anyone get the license plate on the truck?" someone next to him, who sounded an awful lot like Morgan, shouted.

_Excuse me, _Reid corrected himself with an audible giggle. _A truck. _With that thought, he closed his eyes, and never opened them again.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

I'd have to say that 9 is my favorite. XD Believe it or not, it was actually the hardest one to write. Go figure.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

~stereo-typed


End file.
